


One more day

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day of pregnancy is a hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un día más](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288867) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—Does it hurt? —Ianto asked, sitting in their big bed in the TARDIS, cradling Jack among his arms and legs. 

—I can take it —said Jack—. Don’t worry. 

—It’s my fault you’re like this, I have to worry. 

Jack let out a small groan and pressed himself even more against his beloved’s warm body. 

—Ianto, I’m feeling too much sick to hear such stupidities. 

—Then, you are sick... 

—Yes, my love, I feel sick because our daughter is growing inside me and she needs a space I can’t give her without my internal organs compressing. We both know that. But I can take it for her. And for you. I’ll endure whatever is necessary. 

Jack lifted his head and kissed Ianto on the cheek while pinching the other with his fingers. His smile was tired but Ianto thought it was very beautiful. 

—I love you, Jack... —Ianto answered with a slightly moved voice. He was suffering a lot and Jack knew. 

—I love you too, silly boy —Jack whispered burying his face in Ianto’s neck. The only good thing about the situation was spending twenty-four hours a day in the arms of the young Welshman. Although the notion of time was lost aboard the TARDIS, it was better to lose it while hugging Ianto—. Think that each passing day is a small victory, a day that brings us closer to her. 

—I’m looking forward to seeing her. 

—Me too... Me too.


End file.
